landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Heal Tool
All Building Tools are accessed when you enter Build Mode. The Heal Tool allows you to "reset" the appearance of the landscape on your Build Sites. Uses :Some of the techniques described here may no longer be required to get the same results as of July 2016. Please verify in-game and update this section. The Heal tool can be used to return the natural landscape on your claim to its original state. This grants the freedom to delete large areas of the claim without any worry. In the context of building tools you are "healing" the land. With the freedom to use the delete tool to remove all or part the land within a claim, the heal tool makes it just as easy to return it to the exact appearance it had before anything was deleted. :*This is a useful technique when starting out in Landmark, to help you understand just how deep underground a claim reaches. *When combined with the selection tool large areas can be healed at once (See the example image to the right, at the top of the page). *It can be used to return areas that have been altered with other tools too. For example, if you use the smooth tool on part of the landscape and want to return it to its original state. *This tool also makes it easy to experiment on a claim by building freely. When you are done, you use the heal tool to restore the area you've experimented in (eg. building directly on the surface, using the Add Tool) *When experimenting with advanced building techniques, many players use "healed earth" to hold the shape of voxels while they experiment. If you read, see, or hear about this technique, they are referring to the process of deleting an area in a claim and creating a block using the heal tool. Keyboard Shortcuts and Commands While using this tool pressing T in your keyboard opens up the Fine Tuning options. Combing it was several other keyboard shortcuts found on the far right on the Tools tab of the Build Mode window allows you to nudge this tool to precise locations. Below are the keyboard shortcuts and commands that can be used with the most of the building tools. Tips and Tricks Often, using the heal tool alone on a large area can be difficult to control, even with the tool scrolled up to a large size. Instead, try it with the Selection Tool. Video Demonstration of the Heal Tool :The video linked here uses outdated UI commands and lingo. It is being retained until a new version can be added. Even so, some players may find it useful to understand the value and function of this tool. Just the basics to show how easy it is to use the heal tool to restore the natural landscape on your claim can be seen in the "Tiny Tutorial" about the Heal Tool Recommended Reading *Build Mode - described the entire UI (User Interface) used to build. This tool and all others are accessed within. *Building Tools - if you are new and want to go to the page that gives and overview of all building tools. *Selection Tool - since the heal tool works best used with the selection tool. Category:Building tools